


Hambriento (traducción)

by AriesNoHope



Series: Translations [2]
Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Bottom!Hernan, Established Relationship, Hematophilia, M/M, Post-Canon, Superman/Batman - Freeform, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9594899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: Hernán tiene planes para saciar el hambre de Kirk usando algo más que plasma falso.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timkons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timkons/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870890) by [timkons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timkons/pseuds/timkons). 



> Me costó mucho terminar esta traducción, más que nada por que no tuve mucho tiempo disponible.
> 
> Espero que sea de su agrado ya que este es uno de mis fics favoritos de esta pareja.  
> :D

"Estás hambriento"

Kirk aparta la mirada de la ampolleta que contiene el plasma falso que acaba de mezclar, su rostro no traiciona ninguno de sus pensamientos. Hernán es una peculiar pero no molesta visita en su laboratorio. El lugar es lo suficientemente estrecho solo con Kirk en la melancólica oscuridad del laboratorio, sin hablar de la enorme figura de Hernán, orgullosamente de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en medio de la puerta de Kirk. Ahora el ambiente si es claustrofóbico. Kirk sacude mentalmente el pensamiento, regresando su atención a la sustancia escarlata demasiada espesa para ser sangre en sus manos. 

“Acabo de terminar de hacer un nuevo lote”

 

"Estás hambriento" Hernán repite igualmente, curvando una ceja. Cuando Kirk se rehúsa a responder eso, Hernán se relaja 

“Hace cuánto que nos conocemos? Se que el plasma no te satisface”

El científico resiste la urgencia de temblar ante la forma en que la palabra “satisface” se desliza por la lengua de Hernán en la manera precisa. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que su cuerpo ha sentido la calidez con la sensación de la sangre corriendo a través de sus venas, y la memoria de lo que ahora se siente como una sensación extraña hace eco en su cuerpo cada vez que Hernán está cerca “Es suficiente”

Hernán sacude la cabeza a medida que da unos cuantos pasos en el laboratorio, cerrando la puerta tras él. Kirk sabe que “suficiente” no es bastante bueno para él. Siempre se ha tratado de más con Hernán. No es suficiente tomar un hombre loco de ojos rojos con una rata en la boca. No, tenía que proveerle de un baño caliente, una habitación limpia y un laboratorio en la punta del estado del arte. Kirk se tensa a medida que Hernán presiona contra su espalda, y contiene otro escalofrío, desliza la palma de su mano por su costado hasta detenerse en su cadera. “Pudiste solo preguntar”

Ante esto, Kirk se mantiene inmóvil. Baja el recipiente en el que estaba trabajando, gira hacia el agarre para enfrentarlo. La respuesta de Hernán es tomar su rostro, trazando sus pómulos con el pulgar.

“Te lastima”

“No me importa” Hernán confiesa, con voz más sincera y profunda de lo que debiera ser.

Hernán se encuentra más cerca de lo que debería y Kirk lo sabe. Cualquier argumento acerca de los químicos tóxicos y nocivos sería caer en la terquedad. Después de todo, este es Superman de quien Kirk está preocupado. Es ridículo preocuparse por Superman, el hombre de acero?

“Que si yo lo hago” 

“Quiero hacer esto por ti” Hernán frunce el ceño.

Su mano se desliza desde las mejillas de Kirk hacia abajo de su rostro, toma su cuello por un momento antes de seguir hacia abajo, hacia su pecho. Kirk toma un profundo y firme respiro al tiempo que la palma de Hernán descansa sobre su corazón. Esta latiendo, aunque más lento y más suave que la mayoría. Kirk puede decir por la expresión en la frente de Hernán que debe estar preocupado.

“Cuándo fue la última vez que te alimentaste?”

“Hace una semana. Cuando detuvimos el asalto en la zona residencial” la respuesta es inmediata y fría. Hernán se queja en respuesta, sus dedos acarician suavemente su pecho. Kirk gira el rostro alejándolo de Hernán, de la puerta. Si hubiera una cantidad apropiada de sangre en su cuerpo estaría sonrojado.

“Al menos cierra la puerta” 

Su petición hace reir a Hernán. La puerta se cierra con un click un momento después y si no fuera por la brisa que levanta los papeles tirados en el laboratorio y el movimiento de su cabello, Kirk no habría ni siquiera notado que Hernán lo había soltado. Hernán lo jala más cerca esta vez y hunde su rostro más cerca de él, de manera que sus narices chocan. Kirk resiste el impulso de retroceder, se mantiene quieto como el cadáver que él siente ser. Esta es la única cosa que Hernán nunca le dejará creer.

"Mejor?"

“Mucho” Kirk responde, asintiendo lo suficiente para que sus labios froten contra los de Hernán. Esta no es una nueva posición para ellos de ninguna manera, pero Kirk siempre ha sido el que desea mantener privacidad. Hernán pensó que simplemente se trataba de asegurarse de que Bekka no los viera, pero incluso, ahora que ella se ha ido, Kirk insiste en cerrar la puerta y evitar demostraciones públicas de afecto.

 

Hernán lo besa primero, tan resuelto y apasionado que Kirk tiene que sujetarse para mantenerse estable. Hernán besa como si no hiciera nada más: gentil pero firme. No se tiene que concentrar como Kirk; lo besa libre y amorosamente. Nada acerca de sus labios es incierto.

A veces le asusta a lo cómodo que se siente cuando Hernán recorre su lengua por sus dientes sin miedo, lentamente en sus colmillos. Le asusta lo mucho que disfruta al sentir su corta barba contra su rostro y sus cálidas manos en la parte baja de su espalda.

Cuando Kirk se aparta, trata de ocultar la dificultad para respirar en su voz. Por supuesto, eso no funciona. “Quieres la bebida o quieres la luz??”

“Bebida” Hernán susurra con una sonrisa tan genuina que la piel que rodea su ojos se arruga.

Kirk entrecierra los ojos. Ya han tenido esta conversación al menos diez veces. Es más rápido - y ni mencionar más seguro - solo encender las luces rojas para despojar a Hernán de sus poderes. En el segundo en que Hernán desee sus poderes restaurados, solo se necesitaría el pequeño movimiento de un interruptor. En verdad, Kirk disfruta cuando Hernán bebe de la mezcla de kriptonita líquida con alcohol porque eso le ayudaba a relajarse al beber de él. A pesar de eso, solo porque le guste más no significa que no se preocupe por lo que eso le pueda hacer al cuerpo del superhombre.

Después de un momento de guerra de miradas. Kirk suspira. Eso fue lo más que pudo hacer. Hernán libera a Kirk para que la prepare, sintiéndose en casa en el oscuro laboratorio. Con su visión de calor, enciende la chimenea que Kirk ignora frecuentemente, toma una manta del asiento de Kirk. La manta es una adquisición en el laboratorio, un complemento de parte de Hernán exactamente para estas ocasiones. La extiende frente a la chimenea, arrodillándose y moviéndose para deshacerse de su camiseta mientras espera.

“No” dice Kirk a medida que Hernán comienza a levantar su camiseta. Hernán mira sobre su hombro hacia donde se encuentra Kirk, desinteresado con la kriptonita líquida y una botella de whiskey. Continúa mezclando la bebida verde como si no hubiera dicho nada.

“Pudiste solo decir que quieres quitarme la camiseta tú mismo” Hernán responde. Sus palabras son tan cálidas como el fuego que ofrece un resplandor acogedor alrededor suyo.

Kirk aclara la garganta y un momento después, se encuentra arrodillado al lado de Hernán, ofreciéndole el vaso. Sus dedos se rozan por un momento, más de lo necesario mientras Hernán lo acepta, un silencioso “ _Gracias_ ”, suspendiendose entre ellos. En el momento en que el líquido se asienta en su lengua, las pupilas de Kirk se dilatan. Observa como la manzana Adán en el cuello de su compañero sube y baja a medida que bebe, acercándose, imaginando sus colmillos hundidos profundamente en la piel perfecta y sin marcas. 

Hernán sonríe, manteniendo la mirada mientras termina la bebida. Su expresión se mantiene firme, incluso al contraerse de dolor ante la kriptonita que toma efecto inmediatamente. No es lo suficientemente fuerte para ser enteramente incómodo, pero Kirk sabe que tampoco es exactamente placentero. Sin embargo, Hernán recorre su lengua sobre el borde del vaso para asegurarse de tomar cada gota. Los ojos de Kirk casi se vuelven completamente negros al verlo, aun así se mantiene completamente inmóvil. Hernán podria reir, pero en vez de eso insta a Kirk a sentarse sobre su regazo.

Kirk se desliza en su lugar entre miradas y medias risas mientras Hernán tira de él para colocarlo sobre su ingle. Se encuentra algo duro, pero nunca se ha necesitado de mucho para excitarse cuando se trata de Kirk. Esta vez es Kirk el que sonríe. “Alguien está ansioso”

“Nunca sabrás lo que me haces” Hernán confiesa entre besos. Sus manos se mueven entre el cabello de Kirk, estropeando el pulcro peinado que suele usar. 

“Hmm” Kirk murmura. Suena tan provocativo como la forma en que empuja hacia abajo contra el bulto creciente. “Creo que tengo una idea”

Se tocan, se buscan con las manos por unos minutos, esperando que la kriptonita tome efecto. Los labios de Hernán son más dóciles bajo los colmillos de Kirk, pero aún no están listos para ser perforados. Después de un momento se aparten un poco - y es Hernán esta vez - quien mira a Kirk como si fuera algo especial, el fuego bailando sobre sus afilados rasgos en una manera que hace que las sombras parecieran bailar. 

“ _Que guapo eres_ ” No es más que una exhalación al ver a Kirk con reverencia con esos profundos ojos. Kirk ha oído esas palabras sin aliento suficientes veces como para saber que Hernán quiere que acepte lo hermoso que es. Es en momentos como este que Kirk no puede entender que es lo Hernán ve en él. Él es Superman. Podría tener a cualquiera, aún así están aquí, entrelazados juntos. Hernán toca con el pulgar los círculos negros bajos sus ojos, lo observa sin miedo - no, con amor - a esos ojos inyectados en sangre, besa su piel inhumanamente pálida. Hernán jamás ha dicho nada sobre su pulso casi sin vida o sobre qué tan fríos sus dedos se deben sentir cuando Hernán los enlaza con los suyos.

“Fuera” Kirk ordena, tirando del dobladillo de la camiseta de Hernán. 

Hernán sin camisa es una bienvenida distracción de sus inseguridades. Éste viste ropa civil para un raro cambio y aunque le gusta ver el cuello de Hernán en una camisa casual, prefiere por mucho verlo sin nada. Cuando eran más jóvenes, Hernán se retiraba la camiseta para que Kirk se diera un banquete con la excusa de que podría estar ensangrentada. Eso fue antes de que Kirk se diera cuenta de que Hernán estaba tratando de atraerlo - no le tomo mucho a Kirk en caer en el anzuelo. Ahora se había vuelto meramente parte del ritual.

Hernán sonríe y Kirk se pregunta si quizá él también está pensando en los recuerdos.

“Apenas parece justo” Hernán bromea mientras Kirk le ayuda a sacar la prenda sobre su cabeza. Kirk recorre sus largos y huesudos dedos sobre su extenso pecho y estómago. El cuerpo de Hernán es tan diferente al suyo, incluso antes de convertirse en Batman. Hernán es todo músculo y sangre caliente, exactamente opuesto al de Kirk, delgado y sin sangre. Quizás ese es el porque ama recorrer su boca de arriba hacia abajo en el cuello ajeno, lamer sus pezones, hundir su lengua en su cálido ombligo. No pasa mucho tiempo para que Hernán se un caos de gemidos. Kirk sonríe, avanzando más sobre su regazo y empujándolo hacia la manta bajo ellos. La kriptonita debe de estar funcionando porque normalmente Hernán no cedería ante tal movimiento. 

“Bonita vista” Kirk reflexiona. Traza los senderos de cabello oscuro del hombre, mientras persiste en sus pezones. Hernán se sacude bajo Kirk y éste sonríe. Quizá Kirk no puede entender que es lo que Hernán ve en él pero eso no significa que no aprecie cada sacudida del cuerpo de Hernán cada vez que lo toca. “Te estás sintiendo bien?”

Hernán asiente, empujando su cadera hacia arriba “Esto ayuda”

Kirk ni siquiera tiene que resistir el impulso de rodar sus ojos hacia Hernán. Se acerca a él y mordisquea tentativamente su cuello. Por la aguda respiración de su compañero y la flexible elasticidad debajo de su boca, Kirk sospecha que Hernán está casi listo.

“Se siente bien” Hernán respira, Kirk continúa mordiendo experimentalmente. Nunca es lo mismo; a veces toma más tiempo para que tome efecto, a veces su oportunidad es más corta de lo usual.

Hoy está del lado más rápido del espectro porque Hernán jadea un poco después, los ojos abriéndose más a medida que los dientes de Kirk extraen sangre. El instinto de Kirk le dice que se hunda, que se de un banquete, que beba hasta estar satisfecho con la sangre de Hernán. Se queda completamente quieto, esperando por la aprobación. Han sido ya diez años en los que Hernán presiona los hombros de Kirk preguntando “Qué estás esperando?”

 

Esa es toda la incitación que Kirk necesita, con lo que le queda de juicio, lame la herida limpia de Hernán, los bordes de sus dientes recorren su piel. Kirk sospecha que a Hernán le gusta esto tanto como le gusta a él porque se retuerce deliciosamente bajo él y tira de su cabello mientras se alimenta. La espalda de Hernán se arquea en un perfecto arco cuando los dientes de Kirk finalmente se hunden. Kirk lo mantiene inmóvil, y mueve su cabeza en el posición que desea.

“Sabe bien?” Hernán tartamudea cuando Kirk deja salir un gemido involuntario

Después de otro profundo trago de la sangre de Hernán, Kirk se aparta. Lame las perforaciones que dejó su mordida, pero sin la curación sobrehumana de Hernán se mantienen sangrando. Se sienta, con los labios y boca brillantes con sangre. Sus ojos fijos en las pequeñas heridas en el cuello ajeno que continúa emanando esa sangre de eufórico sabor, incluso cuando dice con ganas “Quieres probar?”

Hernán gime y esa es toda la respuesta que Kirk obtiene. Esta vez se inclina para besarlo, suspira cuando el hombre lame su propia sangre de su boca. El sabor de Hernán es dulce sobre la lengua de Kirk y puede olerla acumulandose en su cuello. Es suficiente para volver a cualquier hombre loco. Kirk coloca su mano en el cuello de Hernán y la arrastra sobre su clavícula y pecho. Se separa de su boca para lamer la sangre hasta que la piel de su compañero está reluciente con saliva. Algunas parejas llegan a hacer esto con crema batida; Hernán y Kirk lo hacen con la sangre de Hernán.

Una vez que Kirk ha lamido el pecho de su compañero y limpiado sus pezones, vuelve a su boca. Es hermoso de esta forma con los labios brillantes y rojos; y Kirk piensa que nunca ha visto algo tan hermoso. Vagamente siente como los tobillos de Superman abrazan la parte baja de su espalda y como levanta su cadera para frotar su ahora completamente erguida longitud contra él.

“Muérdeme” Hernán pide entre besos. Recorre su lengua por los colmillos superiores de Kirk y ahora su lengua es la que se perfora. Una delgada - perfecta piensa Kirk - línea de sangre se forma sobre su lengua y deja una mancha roja al recorrer sus labios. Kirk ha bebido suficiente sangre como para que sus mejillas sonrojadas ahora sean evidentes, pero como poder rechazar una petición tan como provocativa como esa? 

Kirk lame a lo largo de los labios ensangrentado de su compañero. Hernán lo está provocando y no hay punto en resistir, entonces Kirk muerde el labio inferior ajeno. Deja que la sangre se acumule por un momento antes de lamerla. El agarre de Hernán comienza a volverse frenético y Kirk se da cuenta de que tan duro está. Es un momento perfecto en el que Kirk degusta a Hernán, él se prueba a sí mismo y ambos quieren más.

“ _Que rico_ ” dice Kirk, lamiendo sus labios. Pese a sus años juntos, Kirk no ha retenido mucho del idioma Español. Esta es la frase que ha perfeccionado después de darse cuenta de cómo afecta a Hernán. La manera en que sus ojos se oscurecen, la manera en que se presiona a sí mismo contra Kirk, Kirk nunca se cansaría de eso.

La reacción de Hernán esta vez es más cargada de lo usual. Les da la vuelta de manera que sus posiciones se han invertido, su peso colocado cómodamente en la cadera de Kirk. Mueve su cadera una, dos veces, dejando salir un placentero, profundo sonido junto con Kirk que gime. Hernán no necesita super velocidad para deshacerse de sus pantalones y arrancar el uniforme de Kirk. Es un poco más difícil con Kirk en su típico traje, pero pronto ambos están desnudos con la excepción de la sangre a lo largo del cuello de Hernán y en la boca de Kirk. Hernán trata de besar a Kirk nuevamente pero este presiona la palma de su mano contra su pecho y lo empuja. Toma un momento para mantenerse sereno, pero Hernán no lo presiona. Simplemente espera ahí, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llenos de lujuria.

 

“Lubricante” dice Kirk suavemente. “En el cajón superior al lado de . . . ”.

“- la laptop” Hernán termina con presunción. Kirk registra el sonido de un cajón abriéndose y cerrándose y un segundo después ve la botella de lubricante y un condón que Hernán le presenta. 

“La laptop” Kirk asiente, tomando el lubricante de parte de Hernán y mide una cantidad adecuada en su mano. Hernán está más ansioso, ya abriendo el condón y colocándolo sobre Kirk. Éste levanta una sola ceja, observando a Hernán fijamente. No es que no disfrute ser el activo, pero se encuentra sorprendido ante el entusiasmo de Hernán. Talvez es por su crianza, pero Hernán era particularmente conservador sobre ciertas cosas. Mientras él no percibe ser pasivo como una amenaza a su machismo, Kirk sabe que Hernán prefería el dulce hacer el amor del misionero independientemente de dar o recibir. Montar a Kirk en el suelo es una gran diferencia de su usual forma de hacer al amor, pero supuso que el fuego y las dulces palabras salidas de la boca de Hernán lo compensaban.

A caballo regalado no se le ve el colmillo (1), Kirk se acomoda sobre el suelo y le indica que se acerque. Hernán sostiene sus glúteos mientras Kirk lo abre lentamente. Cuando ellos comenzaron a experimentar - y Kirk fue muy minucioso acerca de los procesos de experimentación - aprendieron rápidamente que cuando Kirk usa sus dedos es una de las partes favoritas de Hernán del sexo. Kirk siempre ha tomado su tiempo para abrir a Hernán lentamente, incluso sabiendo que su compañero puede soportar un trato más rudo. La cosa es que a Hernán le gusta de manera suave. Le gusta empujar su trasero contra los dedos de Kirk como ahora, con la garganta descubierta y la espalda arqueada.

Kirk se inclina hacia la herida en el cuello de Hernán mientras añade un tercer dedo. Su otra mano acaricia su trasero, apretándolo de vez en cuando. Hernán se estremece bajo su toque, con el trasero apretando sobre sus dedos mientras suelta un profundo gemido. Kirk está más que contento de dejar a Hernán establecer el ritmo. Siempre ha disfrutado la manera en que Hernán se mece ávidamente en su mano. Hernán prácticamente hace todo el trabajo mientras Kirk muerde la herida y se coloca para lamer la sangre de Hernán una vez más.

“Kirk” Hernán gime no mucho después “Ahora”

“Te tengo” le asegura Kirk, besando sobre la herida reabierta. Sostiene su miembro firmemente entretanto Hernán se cierne y se alinea sobre el.

Hernán puede disfrutar más los dedos del vampiro, pero esta es la parte favorita de Kirk. Ama ver el rostro de Hernán a medida que pasa a través de un rango de expresiones. Sus labios ensangrentados y esa pequeña parte de su lengua rosada-roja que se añadía. Los ojos de Hernán se encuentran cerrados en concentración, acomodándose para tomar a Kirk dentro de él. Cuando está colocado sobre Kirk, sonríe como si el presidente los hubiera felicitado personalmente; es casi tan hermoso como cuando Hernán abre los ojos y susurra, “Te sientes muy bien, _papi_ ” 

Kirk sostiene un suspiro, optando por asentir “Listo?”

Por la manera en que Hernán ronronea, Kirk es incapaz de contenerse de arremeter contra Hernán. Gimen juntos, encontrando rápidamente un ritmo que funciona para ambos. Kirk exhala bruscamente al tiempo que Hernán se eleva y cae sobre su miembro. Cómo es que acabó con este hermoso y perfecto Superman, nunca lo podrá entender. Él es absolutamente maravilloso, mordiendo su labio o gimiendo un “ _papacito_ ” o “si”, “más”, “más fuerte”. Kirk traza la línea de sangre de su cuello hacia donde se gotea en sus costillas mientras Hernán salta sobre su miembro. Es un gran distractor lo guapo que es Hernán cuando está sangrando y todos los sentidos de Kirk están concentrados en él. Kirk siempre ha sido silencioso durante el sexo, más satisfecho de sentir a Hernán con su hipersensibilidad. Una simple pincelada de sus dedos hace a Kirk temblar cuando está atento al olor, sabor y toque de Hernán. Se concentra en el más pequeño de sus movimientos y en la manera en que su voz cambia en las más sutiles formas, incluso cuando le exige ruidosamente que lo penetre más fuerte.

Con la repentina necesidad de tocar a su hermoso Superman, Hernán captura la mano de Kirk a mitad del camino y no puede escapar. Hernán aprieta su mano tan fuerte como lo monta, pese a Kirk arremetiendo contra él empujón por empujón. Kirk busca a tientas el lubricante con su mano libre y lo vierte con una sola mano. La mayoría cae sobre el suelo, pero obtiene lo suficiente para que su mano se deslice contra el miembro de Hernán. El super hombre gime en apreciación, alentando a Kirk a que lo masturbe más fuerte, más rápido.

El ritmo de Kirk se vuelve más brusco, pero se rinde cuando Hernán se inclina sobre él para morder su garganta. Con un golpe final de su cadera, presiona contra Hernán y termina dentro de él. Kirk termina tan silenciosamente como estuvo todo el tiempo, gimiendo un inusual y gutural “Si”. Hernán deja salir un largo gemido mientras monta a Kirk a través del orgasmo se compañero. Momentos después, presiona su boca sobre sus colmillos descubiertos, besándose a través de las sacudidas finales.

Es Hernan , no Kirk, quien se separa y se deshace del condón antes de se vuelva incómodo. Kirk tiene suficiente sentido común como para al menos cubrir sus manos con lubricante y meter sus dedos en Hernán y masturbarlo hasta que termine. No tomo mucho para que Hernán sea un desastre ruidoso, empujando contra los dedos de Kirk y comenzando a venirse.

“Hablame” dice Kirk con una voz que suena más rasposa de lo que preferiría.

“Te amo” es poco más que una confesión en un suspiro y más honesta de lo que Kirk quisiera. aunque está al tanto de que él y Hernan han sido algo por años, no es algo que hubiera estado esperando. Pero no es falso. Desliza sus dedos contra la próstata de Hernán y ese es el momento en que Hernán decide exhalar “ _te amo_ ”.

Kirk jura que ve estrellas otra vez pero en esta ocasión es Hernán terminando en su mano. Kirk lo masturba hasta el final, hasta que Hernán se encuentra demasiado sensible como para solo desplomarse encima de él.

Kirk está igualmente sorprendido y agradecido de notar que el cuello de Hernán ha sanado desde la última vez que lo mordió. - El efecto de la kriptonita debe haber terminado - o Kirk se la bebió toda. Pero esa es una cuestión para otra ocasión porque el cerebro de Kirk apenas reacciona ante la parte en que Hernán es demasiado pesado como para yacer sobre él de esta manera. Murmura incoherentemente y Hernán, lo sabe bien, rueda hacia un lado e inmediatamente busca a Kirk.

Esta es la parte que Kirk no admite que le gusta. esta es la parte en que Hernán busca con su boca cualquier porción de piel que puede alcanzar. esta es la parte en la que Kirk voltea hacia él y lo besa delicadamente y ambos profesan su dicha compartida. Esta es la parte donde se sostienen el uno al otro y se besan calmadamente hasta que caen rendidos, pegajosos y calientes. 

 

“Satisfecho?” Hernán respira contra el cuello de Kirk. Éste asiente mientras Hernán presiona contra su cuerpo “Bien”

Hay pocas cosas sobre Superman que el público nunca supondría, o más sorprendente es que siendo Superman - o más bien, Hernán Guerra - prefiere por mucho ser abrazado. (2) Hernan descansa su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kirk, plantando un rápido beso justo sobre su corazón. Acurrucándose más cerca, susurra, " _mi vampirito_ "

 

Kirk cierra los ojos y se concentra en cómo su corazón late rápido y fuerte.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Refrán mexicano muy similar al texto original.
> 
> (2)to be the little spoon (en el texto original) se refiere a la persona que al abrazar a su pareja de "cucharita" es la que queda en el interior.
> 
> Gracias por pasar a leer, no olviden visitar el trabajo de la escritora original y dejarle kudos :D


End file.
